Dragon Blood
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: a Legendary bloodline belonging to the Uzumaki clan that has manifested in the Uzumaki Triplets. Naruto, Narumi, and Natsumi will fight they enemies with the blood that runes deep in their veins... the Dragon Blood. Naruto/Narumi/Natsumi


**Alright I can honestly say that I am FUCKING SICK of Rinnegan Naruto stories since everybody and their mom seems to be making them now and it's annoying!**

**Rant aside this is a Uzumaki triplets story where Naruto is paired with his two sisters. Just so you all know I have decided that since they are triplets all three will have 3 tails worth of Kurama's Chakra… or do they… also Kurama's soul was split into 3 parts each sealed into them. On another note regarding Kurama's Chakra. Each 3****rd**** has 1/3****rd**** yin and 1/3****rd**** yang so yeah. There ya go!**

**Eventually, since the three of them have Kurama's yin/yang/soul in each of their bodies… each 3****rd**** will become whole again thus making 3 FULL Kyuubi Hosts. Don't like it then get out of here now!**

**Oh yeah before I forget all three of them will be overpowered but they wont have a doujutsu oh no they wont but they will each have a bloodline that will be delved into in this chapter.**

**Graduation Age is 16 when out of war time**

**Lastly I'll leave this one up to you all should Anko be added to the relationship since she will be spending a lot of time with them. If not then the pairing will stand as it is. **

The hidden leaf village, the most powerful of all the hidden villages recently repaired all the damages done to them from the Kyuubi's Attack. After five long years of working their asses off so to not seem fazed by the damages the Kyuubi caused, the village is finally repaired and back in working order and the Chaos had settled down.

Walking through the village happened to be the Uzumaki Triplets. In another dimension they would be scorned and hated, but in this world they were revered as the Hero's of the Village due to keeping the Kyuubi at bay and being the children of their greatest hero. When it was first announced that they were the hosts the civilians were in uproar but after the Hokage explained everything to them they somewhat settled down before completely accepting them after four years of thinking and observing. Some of the villagers are still a little weary but still greet them with respect.

The Uzumaki Triplets, Naruto, Natsumi, and Narumi. These are the names of the three redheaded Uzumaki's. They kept walking down the street until they saw somebody they knew and loved.

"Uncle Kakashi!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards him and tackled him in a hug with his sisters following his actions.

"Whoa!" he said as he did his best to catch them without falling over. "Hello you three how can I help you today?"

"Can you please teach us how to Unlock our Chakra? We have been trying for a few days, but we don't know what we are doing wrong. Help us… PLEASE!" Natsumi said with all three doing the dreaded puppy dog look that only children and girls up till their mid adult years can do.

Kakashi could feel his will caving but what really made him cave is when his girlfriend Rin came up and smiled at him. "Kakashi, you might as well. They will need to be strong if they want to have a chance at facing the enemies of his parents one day."

(Yes Rin is alive since Minato fixed her seal before anything bad could happen so Konoha also has the Sanbi)

Kakashi sighed and told them all to hold hands, before using a Shushin to a Training Ground.

"Ok sit down in a Meditation Position and put your hands into this seal, this is known as the **Ram** hand seal. Good now focus on the energies inside your body. You should feel warmth in the pit of your stomach. When you fell that warmth, focus only on that and pull it through your system and… WHOA!" Kakashi Explained before going wide eyed as their Chakra exploded around them caused them to be sitting in their own personal crater.

Around Naruto's Body were wisps of darkness and light together while for a small period of time metallic scales appeared in place of his skin.

Natsumi on the other hand has wisps of fire and lightning circling around her.

Narumi has strong winds surrounding her while reddish-purple scale took the place of her skin for a small period of time.

When their chakra finished manifesting and went away due to them stopping the flow of chakra, Kakashi walked up to them with a serious look on his face "I've only head stories in passing from your mother about things like this but it is best that we go to the Hokage for an explanation like this as I'm sure he has more information on this than I do." With that said they went to see the Hokage who had just finished his paperwork for the time being.

Kakashi explained to Hiruzen what happened and he took a long drag of his pipe and sighed "It seems that they have awakened the Kekkie Genkai of the Uzumaki Clan." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "The Uzumaki Clan had a Kekkie Genkai? But Kushina never had one." He said.

Hiruzen took another drag, "No, she wouldn't have even if she wanted to. The Kekkie Genkai is known as Dragon Blood. A long time ago the Uzumaki's prayed to and made a deal with Dragons thus creating the Dragon Blood Kekkie Genkai and it only appears in the Uzumaki clan amongst twins and triplets. This Kekkie Genkai is the reason why they were wiped out before we could even get our teams there to help save them. What matters now is that they get control of their Dragon Blood so that it doesn't act up and to have them better prepared for the challenges that they will no doubt face. While I think that they shouldn't start training it until they reach eight years old and join the academy. I know that they need to train in these abilities. Though since nobody in the village knows about Dragon Blood techniques, you three will have to invent your own techniques. Now I have some things that I must attend to. You are free to use training ground twenty-one for your training it is very large and has quite the variety of terrain for you to practice on." With that said everybody filed out of the office, the triplets to the training ground, Kakashi and Rin to their home, and Hiruzen to a meeting.

(Ok so for those of you who couldn't figure it out, the Dragon Blood is Basically Dragon Slayer Abilities without the need for hand seals or magic circles.)

Eleven Years Later

The Uzumaki Triplets's walked at a sedate pace to the Academy. They dressed in black Anbu pants, with a belt around their waist, an orange V-Neck T-Shirt with an open black jacket over that. They also had on a pair of black combat boots.

When the Uzumaki triplets made it to their classroom they sat in the back of the class as they waited for their sensei Roger (First name that popped into my head), to enter the class and announce the teams and their sensei's.

Naruto looked at his sisters, "Well, this is it; we are finally going to become Genin. I kind of feel bad for those kids in the grades below us. That Hyuuga Boy in the year below us is just plain messed up and that Uchiha brat two years below us is even more messed up than the Hyuuga kid. Most of the girls in the class of Clan Heirs and Heiresses are fucking fangirls." He spoke.

Narumi nodded "Yeah, those kids seem to think that being a ninja is a game. This world is kill or be killed. I hope they shape up real soon or else they will just end up getting killed. As for the fangirls… we have our fair share of fanboys…"

Natsumi smirked "Yep, BUT, you're the only guy for us Na-ru-to-kun" she purred with him blushing as they both kissed him before they turned to the front of the class as their sensei walked into the room.

(Que Speech) "Alright team 1… team 11 consists of Naruto, Narumi and Natsumi, your sensei is…" a blur crashed through the window interrupted Roger.

A woman maybe twenty-two years of age with purple hair in a spiky pony tail and a light brown trench coat, chainmesh bodysuit, short orange skirt and ninja sandals with shin guards stood up and called out "TEAM 11 FOLLOW ME!" before crashing through the other window leaving two broken windows and three Uzumaki's to jump out of them after her to follow her to training ground 44 AKA the Forest of Death.

They stopped outside the gate "Alright you three, I will let you know that each Sensei will be giving their Genin a test to see if they can work together. If they can't work together then they are either sent back to the academy or dropped from the program altogether. BUT, you three are triplets; you grew up and trained together. So I don't have to worry about your teamwork because you have each others backs. This means… no test for you. For today we are just going to get acquainted with one another. I'll start off, my name is Anko Mitarashi, I like snakes, Dango, my fiend Nai-chan, and scaring the shit out of people. I hate my old sensei, Rapists, and some of the people in this village that can't see me for who I am and not as the "cursed" Student. My dream for the future is to kill my old sensei for what he did to me and to eventually have a family to call my own since mine died when I was very young. You're next kid." Anko stated before pointing to Naruto.

Naruto smiled "My name is Naruto; I like my sisters, training, the color orange and the occasional Raman. I dislike people who are ignorant, arrogant, rapists, along with a few other things. My dream for the future is to rebuild the Uzumaki clan and make the name Uzumaki feared throughout the land once again." he stated.

Narumi and Natsumi both looked at each other and nodded before speaking in unison, "I'm Narumi/Natsumi, I like Naruto and everything else is the same as his."

Anko raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, "Alright then meet back here into days since tomorrow is set for the other teams to take their tests and for us Jounin to report whether or nor our teams passed. Until then." Anko said before a snake came out of the ground and swallowed her before disappearing into the ground (Snake Shushin)

**Alright how did you like this first chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know. This has been an idea that has been swirling around in my head for the past few months and I finally got my thoughts together on the matter and wrote this first chapter.**


End file.
